


Boiling Point

by flyakate



Series: Exothermic Reactions [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too darn hot... with the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

Iced coffee totally lost its appeal after the ice melted. Morgan swirled the watery liquid around in his cup and then glared at Reid, who somehow didn't seem bothered by the abnormal heatwave now hitting the UNSUB-infested town of Dorsey, Georgia.

"Think my brain's going to boil," he muttered and crankily shifted through the police reports for something they might have missed.

"Well, seeing as the human body is 70% water and that water boils at 200 degrees," Reid began, "and factoring in that boiling-point elevation states that a solution will have a higher boiling point than that of a pure solvent after the addition of a dissolved solute… it's highly unlikely that the spinal fluid around your brain would be able to reach temperatures high enough to attain a boil without a much hotter external heat source. Of course, the proteins in your brain matter will denaturate at a much lower—"

"Never mind," Morgan groaned.

Reid almost looked like he might keep going, but fortunately then Rossi called for him from the next room and Morgan was alone.

Prentiss stuck her head in a moment later and Morgan didn't even mind her laugh at the ridiculous sound of gratitude he made as she handed him a new cup icy with condensation.

"Hotch says he's giving the profile in five," Prentiss said and Morgan managed to make an accepting noise around the huge sip he'd just taken.

"Thanks you," he said, gathering the papers into a pile. "You? Are a life saver."

"Yeah," said Prentiss with a laugh. "I'd hate to tell Garcia you killed Reid. Though honestly, how is he not melting like the rest of us? I had to promise to do half of his unfinished reports to get him to not wear the vest, for God's sake, it was driving me crazy. You know it's boiling--even _Hotch_ has his sleeves rolled up. "

"You forget," Reid's voice came from the doorway, surprising the two of them. He grinned. "I grew up in Las Vegas. This is cold to me."

"Get out before I dump this on your head, pretty boy," Morgan said.

"That'd be such a waste of good coffee!" Prentiss complained.

Reid only grinned wider and then they could hear Hotch calling the officers together, so the three of them made their way down the hall to the squad room, Reid easily dodging Morgan's playful shoulder swat on the way.


End file.
